


Your cute when you're asleep...

by AlteredXistance



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlteredXistance/pseuds/AlteredXistance
Summary: “You’re adorable when you’re half asleep, you know that?”(A quick drabble I did at request, also the first thing I'm posting so yea...)





	Your cute when you're asleep...

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything, this is probably horrible but two people I know said it was cute so yea...

“You’re adorable when you’re half asleep, you know that?” Lapis said with a soft smile as she watched Peridot struggle to stay awake. "Shut up..." the blonde grumbled. Lapis just laughed before pulling Peridot closer to her chest. “If you want to sleep you can you know.” She says before Peridot starts to shake her head, “No, I said I would finish the season with you so I’m going to finish the season…” Peridot says, trailing off slightly at the end before yawning. Lapis shakes her head, “It’ll be here in the morning Peri, we can just finish it then.” She says as she pauses the episode they were watching. She raises a brow when she doesn’t get a reply. Eventually though he notices Peridot’s slow breathing. “Fell asleep not a minute after saying you would stay awake, tsk.” Lapis mumbles before turning off the TV and kissing Peridot’s forehead, “That’s fine though, you're cute when your asleep to.”


End file.
